oscaroasisfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Guide
This is a list of episodes in the Ooohhhasis and Oscar's Oasis TV series. Season 0 (Ooohhhasis) #Panic Attack #Happy Harchi: The villians were chasing a chicken, but the villians fall in a tar pit and harchi found a snake. #Cool Wing Burk #Canyon Crossing #Don't Count Your Chickens #Chicken Chasseur #A Bird in the Paw Season 1 #Bad Trip: When Oscar noticed a bottle of energy drink, he tries to open it but the cap won't open, so he tries to get a bottle opener but Popy, Buck and Harchi also wants the drink too. #Egg Race: Oscar wants to eat one of the chicken eggs until it got interrupted when the villains are trying to capture one of the chickens for their snack. #Finding Water: When Oscar is thirsty, he wants to find water then uses Roco's water detector to try to find water but keeps on failing. Popy, Buck, and Harchi were also thirsty so they decide to steal the water detector to also find water. #Baby Doll: Oscar fell in love with a baby doll until Popy steals it from him so he has to get it back from the villains. #Falling in Love: Oscar fell in love with a female lizard and attempts to kiss her but she got snatched by the chicken and both of them ended up in a cage by Popy, Harchi, and Buck so Oscar has to rescue her. #The Fly: Oscar is having a hard time trying to eat the fly while the villains are going after the apples in the back of Manolo's truck and Roco trying to drive them back. #Hot Dog Way of Life: While Oscar is trying to cool off on a hot summer day, Popy, Buck, and Harchi, goes after the fruit drinks on the back of Manolo and Roco's truck with Oscar also wanted the fruit drink. #Walking on the Moon: Oscar wishes that he wants to be on the moon and when he noticed a giant moon boulder he climbs on it only for it to roll down and hits anything in its path including the chicken that the villains are trying to catch. #Chicken Charmer: Oscar found a toy trumpet which causes the chickens to become hypnotized when he plays it and gives the eggs to him. Popy, Buck, and Harchi also wants the trumpet including the eggs that the chickens stacked. #Oasis Cup: After a failed attempt on snatching a chicken egg, Oscar found a tennis ball which he mistook it for an egg and tries to crack it open, except the tennis ball belongs to the villains playing tennis. #Home Sweet Home: Oscar becomes tired so he tries to find a place where he can sleep but to no avail. #Road Runners: Oscar and the villains are on a chase catching their snack, for Oscar: the fly, while the latter: the chicken. #Top Gun: When Oscar is thirsty, he'll stop at nothing to get rainwater from a storm cloud even from a struggle with Popy, Buck and Harchi who mistakes a paper with a water glass for real water. #Beach Dream: When Oscar noticed a beach paradise, he tries to dip in the pool but ends up getting inflated like a beach ball thanks to Popy, Buck, and Harchi. #Blueberry: Oscar wants to eat the blueberry on top of a rocky cliff but his attempts always got interrupted by the villains and etc. #Meerkat Blues: When a group of Meerkats steal the fruit drink case, the villains and Oscar go after them to retrieve their drinks. #Parasol, Parabole and Satellite Dish: Oscar tries to cool off by resting under a parasol until Popy, Buck, and Harchi use the parasol as a satellite dish because they want to watch TV. #Barbecue Party: While Oscar was trying to drink water from a bottle that Roco threw out, Harchi took it to make fire for their Barbecue. #Pronto Express: Popy becomes greedy when she only shares little of food and drinks with her pals Buck, Harchi, and even Oscar. #Junior: Oscar adopts a baby lizard named Junior. #Strike: Oscar found a coconut, until Harchi took it as a bowling ball, then after a few mishaps, a chase is on with the characters trying to get the coconut. #Cuckoo Horn: Popy, Buck and Harchi become frustrated due to Roco's loud horn, so when they saw Oscar with a Cuckoo Clock, they decide to steal it to scare Roco. #Fly Force On: When Oscar accidentally swallows a group of flies, he became a flying lizard. #The Great Escape: Oscar ends up becoming a present for the villains, so he has to escape from them. #Rock a Bye Booboo: After a disastrous chase, Oscar found a music box that plays a lullaby that puts anyone to sleep. #Fluff the Magic Lizard: When Oscar is covered with yellow feathers, the chickens think that he's their chick, even Harchi wants to play with the fluffy Oscar much to Popy and Buck's dismay. #Lost: Oscar decides to help Harchi find a way back to his friends after the latter got lost trying to chase Oscar. #Forbidden Zone: After Oscar failed to get the villains' berries, a skunk used its stinky smell to repel anyone in his way and managed to get anything he wants. However, Oscar is immune to the stinky smell and tries to make friends with the skunk but the latter found this very annoying and tries to run away from Oscar. #Chicken Ace: While Popy, Buck and Harchi chase a chicken, Oscar tries to get to the electric fan to cool off until the chicken become a flying chicken when the fan and the battery are attached to it while Oscar steers to get away from the villains. #Lizard: Wanted: After Oscar managed to get away with the villains' food in a shopping cart with a sail attached to it, the villains tried to catch up but failed. Then, when Roco appears, the villains tricked him into catching Oscar hoping he'll get a reward. #Yummi Oscar: When Oscar is covered in sticky jelly, he has to escape from the villains who tried to eat him. #Mom in Spit of Himself: Oscar successfully steals a chicken egg, but when Oscar drops it, a chick hatched from it and sees Oscar as his mommy, At first, Oscar finds this annoying, but soon befriends the little chick. #Corn to be Wild: When Oscar and the female lizard are on a chase trying to keep the corn, it is soon revealed that the female lizard gives it to her baby lizards. #Amazing Chicken: After Oscar is full, he tries to take a nap, but gets disturbed by the villains loud music then gets taken by the chicken. Then, a chase is on when the trio try to get their chicken but soon turns into another chase when the chicken swallowed some chemical waste, turning him into a giant green monster. #Power of Love: When Oscar is rejected by the female lizard, he decides to get a flower for her hoping he will win her heart. Unfortunately, she only eats it. #Seventh Heaven: When Oscar becomes hungry, he wants to get all the canned corn from the villains. #Pineapple Chase: Oscar, Popy, Buck, Harchi and the other characters tried to get the pineapple drink for themselves. #Sweet Smell Of Success: When Oscar found a perfume and sprayed it on himself, it causes anyone to become attracted when they smell it and when Oscar makes the smell different, the attracted ones are repelled. #Food Chain: When a baby vulture hatched from a egg, he goes after Oscar to eat him. But when Popy and Harchi tries to eat the baby vulture, Buck protects it and takes care of the baby like a father much to Popy and Harchi's dismay. #Barrel Story: After Oscar failed to open a barrel full of water, the villains took it from him and also failed to open the barrel. Then, after a long chase for the barrel, Oscar managed to get into the truck, and dives into a gas barrel instead of water. #Egg Over Easy: When an egg falls from above and lands on Oscar, he tries to eat it but the egg is alive and easily escapes from Oscar. Later, it turns into a chase between Oscar and the villains trying to get the frisky egg. In the end, the egg turns out to be a vulture egg. #Forbidden Paradise: Popy is greedy yet again, and when their drink ends up in the chicken's place, the villains try many attempts to get the drink and avoid Roco, while Oscar has the same plan. #Scam Sandwich: Popy, Buck, Harchi, and Oscar are trying to get their hands on Roco's Sandwich. #Get Out of It: When the characters found a box, they tried to get rid of Oscar but every attempt they do ends up with Oscar returned to the original place. In the end, the box that the villains has contains many lizards while Oscar ends up with a box full of apples. #Winning Ticket: Popy and Buck both dreamed that they'll be on vacation when they have a lottery ticket until it becomes a battle for the ticket when Harchi wants to use it for firewood while Oscar wants to use it as a shed. #Collector Mania: When Popy saw the 8 rubber duckies on a cereal box, she decides to have them for her collection but she's missing 1 ducky: the yellow one. So she tricks Oscar into getting the last rubber ducky hoping that he will be rewarded with many pop corn. #Lucked Out: Roco loses his lucky horseshoe and therefore numerous mishaps occur. Oscar accidentally swallows it so the trio tries to fight over Oscar after finding out he is lucky. #Firefly Flash: Oscar tries to get a firefly from the trio, who need it as a lantern to steal Roco's chickens. #GodLizard Returns: When Oscar's head gets stuck in a fishbowl, the trio mistakes him for an alien. #My Bodyguard: Roco wants to be a superhero, so he faithfully defends Oscar from all the desert dangers. #Touching Bottom: Oscar sends the Meerkats to rob Bananas from the trio. #Sound Bites: Oscar finds a toy that makes animal sounds. He uses this to scare away the trio so he can eat their food. #Black Run #One For All #Frost Bitten: Oscar and the trio try to steal a block of ice from Manolo's truck. #Day of the Chicken: Oscar abandons a chick who imprinted on him, so the chick commands an army of chickens to attack Oscar and the trio. #The Unexpected Hero: Oscar accidentally flies away with Popy's kite, unwittingly rescuing a baby meerkat from chickens and also from falling off a cliff Butt the trio captures Lizzardette. #Busy Day: The trio's cart falls on top of Buck when they are trying to catch a chicken (by dressing like chickens), so he loses his mind and starts behaving like a chicken. #Lizard in the Sky: Oscar finds out that Lizzardette likes fireworks, so he tries to steal the trio's fireworks that they are using for Popy's birthday. #Hiccup and Away #Bad Seed #Smells Like Trouble #Leader of the Pack #Momma Croc #Toothbrush Tussel #Radio Active: A parched Oscar tries to snaffle a can of fruit juice from the side of sleeping Manolo. But Roco spots the lizard and chases him off in a flash. #Sweet Heart #Golf Club #A Manolo's Best Friend #Revenge of the Small Fry #He's Got Rhythm: Oscar swallowed a radio and now can’t stop giving us music! He’s got rhythm inside! #Roco's Treasure #Follyball #Down In The Dumps #Witness the Fitness: Harchi eats a lot of cake and sodas, which makes him fat. Will Popy, Buck, and Oscar make him skinny? #Hunt for Red Hot Chilli Pepper: A jar falls off the back of Roco’s truck, and lucky Oscar gets it. When out of range of other scavengers, he opens it to tuck in... but discovers TOO LATE that the contents are extra hot chilli peppers. #For a Fistful of Corn #Picture Perfect: When Oscar discovered a camera and unexpectedly took a picture of himself, he believes he has a friend to play with, until the villains took it for their own selfies. Category:Episodes